Nunca es tarde
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "- Mira June, una estrella fugaz… - Dijo Shun abrazando a la pequeña, ambos, temblando de frío bajo el manto nocturno.- ¡Pidamos un deseo! – Se apresuró a decir June.- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué clase de deseo?" *One-Shot* Desafío de Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

**Bueno ¿que les cuento? Este fic es el resultado de una platica con mi amiga Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, el reto era escribir algo en lo que no fuéramos buenas: En mi caso tenía que escribir algo sobre Shun y June, evidentemente sobre romance. A pesar de que me gusta la pareja, nunca me sale el romance, y tras días de partirme la cabeza pensando en una idea y varios intentos fallidos, aquí esta, recién salido del horno xD así que, amiga, espero que te guste, dedicado a ti porque me has animado a escribir nuevamente. **

**Antes que nada, advierto que estoy un poco oxidada, así que disculpen errores y demás, mucha tarea me ha dejado estresada :P**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Nunca es tarde.**

_El jardín está lleno de rosales. Rosas rojas cercan el área, a decir verdad es una casa muy bonita. Sin embargo, ella siempre detestó las rosas. _

_El cielo está despejado, y sobre encima de ella se cierne un extenso azul hasta donde llega su vista. _

_Ella está sentada entre la simpleza y la tranquilidad de su hogar, en la entrada, sobre las escaleras. Simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo, dejando al viento acariciar su rostro. ¿Cuántos días había visto así desde la última vez que le vio? Ha perdido la cuenta. Tal vez es porque está cansada de esperar. _

_Sus ojos zafiro se tornan nostálgicos al recordar esos momentos. Ella sonríe con tristeza. ¡Cómo le gustaría volver a aquellas épocas! _

_Pero es demasiado tarde. Él se ha tardado en regresar y ahora ella ya no puede brindarle la vida que hubiesen tenido de haberse quedado juntos. _

_Y sin embargo, como si fuera un juego, una broma cruel del destino ella es capaz de contemplar: una cabellera verde se puede observar desde la calle, hasta que sus pasos terminan en la entrada. Una figura varonil se mantiene enhiesta a unos pasos frente a ella. _

_- He vuelto. _

Caminé tratando de hacer que mis pasos no resonaran por la estancia. Lento, pero seguro, casi tratando de evitar que mi sola presencia existiera en esa habitación.

Parecía ser una noche mágica, pero triste, después de todo.

De pronto, al estar ahí, parado junto a tu cama, te contemplé dormir. No supe si soñabas tranquilamente o te atormentabas como en noches anteriores lo habías hecho. Tu rostro estaba cubierto por ese trozo de metal que se cernía por encima de tanta calidez.

Me agaché para poder estar a tu altura. Estuve tan cerca de ti que pude sentir tu respiración: era tranquila.

Sonreí: Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormías con tranquilidad.

Todo eso, por las sombras de tu pasado. Por los recuerdos transidos que quedaron guardados en tu corazón. Aquellos mismos que viviste sin mi presencia, llevándolos latentes y siempre presentes. Esos escenarios donde solo estaban tú y tus lágrimas, excavando tumbas para aquellas personas que fueron tu única familia, destinados a morir en un lugar deshabitado, olvidado por lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Enterrando con ellos no solo cuerpos tiesos y sin vida, sino tiempos, memorias, toda una vida ya extinta, cubriéndo con mortajas no solo al maestro Albiore y a nuestros compañeros, también partes importantes de ti; al grado de dejarte casi sin nada.

Lamenté no estar a tu lado para no permitir que ellos se llevaran casi todo de ti. Y me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a dejarte sola, no así, no de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra.

En ese momento sonreí irónico, creí que lloraría.

- Lo siento June. – Te dije en un hilo de voz. – Debo irme.

Respiré hondo, traté de sonreír.

- Sé que dije que no te volvería a abandonar. Sí, lo sé. Ahora nunca volverás a creer en mí, ¿verdad? No esperaría otra cosa.

Miré en la entrada de la habitación que te fue destinada en esa enorme mansión, la caja de mi armadura me esperaba.

- Esta vez. – Mencioné, inseguro de decirlo o no. – No sé si regresaré pronto June.

Quise tomar tu mano. Sentí la necesidad de despojarte de esa máscara que me impedía observar tu belleza. Empero, no lo hice.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto a todo. Este cosmos ¿Lo sientes? A pesar de estar en Japón, puedo sentirlo desde el santuario. Es muy poderoso.

Apreté con fuerza en medallón que en ese entonces creí que había sido un recuerdo de mi madre.

- Por eso, quisiera decirte tantas cosas… pero ya no hay tiempo.

_- Shun. – Dice ella y sus ojos se tornan rojizos._

_- June… yo… sé que seguramente te lastimé mucho… nunca quise alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo. – Dice el joven de cabellos verdes con la mirada triste pero con destellos de esperanza. _

_- ¿Por qué? – La voz de ella casi se rompe. – Te fuiste tanto tiempo… ahora… ahora yo no… - Apretó las manos con fuerza. – Ya no podré… _

Había acariciado tus cabellos dorados con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor seamos más positivos. Cómo nuestro deseo ¿Recuerdas? En Isla Andrómeda. Una noche fría, ambos, cuando éramos pequeños, salimos a contemplar las estrellas. Pedimos un deseo los dos.

Miré el cielo de noche que se colaba por tu ventana.

- Si seguimos teniendo fe y esperanza, ese deseo se cumplirá siempre.

De pronto tuve otro mal presentimiento. Miré a mi mano, las cortadas que me había hecho con los fragmentos del portarretratos de la fotografía de Ikki y mí.

- Así que solo espérame un poco más. Yo regresaré, te lo aseguro. Jamás podría dejar a atrás a alguien que cuidó de mí con mucho ahínco desde niños. Siempre te quise como una hermana sobreprotectora. En ese sentido me recordabas mucho a Ikki ¿Sabes?

Sonreí levantándome solo para poder agacharme de nuevo e inclinarme sobre ti. Darte un beso en la frente de metal.

- Pero con el tiempo comprendí que mi amor hacía ti no solo es el de una simple hermandad… me gustaría ser lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo pero no quiero que te quedes con esas últimas palabras por mi parte. Sí es que algo me llegara a pasar, vive tu vida, yo sé que eres fuerte. Te has levantado tantas veces sin mi ayuda y admiro eso de ti...

Tuve ganas de llorar.

- Sé feliz June.

Te di la espalda y salí de la habitación. Tomé mi caja de Pandora y bajé las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión. Estuve por cruzar la enorme puerta de la entrada si no hubiera sido porque escuche tus palabras.

- ¡Espera Shun! – Dijiste bajando las escaleras. Estabas descalza. Quedé embelesado por la belleza de tu rostro. Te habías despojado de la máscara.

- June… yo creí… ¿no estabas dormida?

Sonreíste.

- Fingí estarlo.

Me imagino la cara que puse: completamente roja y con una expresión tan graciosa que por eso comenzarte a reír.

- Quiero ir contigo. – Dijiste firmemente. – Después de todo, yo también soy un caballero de Athena.

- Lo sé. – Te miré. – Sin embargo un caballero femenino no se despojaría de su máscara ante un hombre.

Esta ocasión fue tu turno para sonrojarte. Eso solo te hizo ver más magnifica.

- Yo… eh… bueno…

- Tranquila.- Te dije para relajarte. – No sé lo diré a nadie. Después de todo, tú y yo somos como hermanos…

- Shun… yo… no lo hice por eso… - Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Esas palabras me llenaron mucho de emoción. Por primera vez en mi vida, olvide a todo el mundo, las circunstancias, inclusive el sentido de la razón, todo se perdió… exceptuándote.

_- Lo mejor será que te vayas y busques a alguien más. – Dijo June con la voz quebrada. _

_Entonces Shun se agachó a su altura, quería ver su rostro más de cerca. Ella seguía sentada en las escaleras. Había bajado el rostro._

_- Ya has encontrado a alguien más ¿Verdad? Sí es así, lo entiendo… - Sonríe con tristeza. – Creo que después de todo, lo merezco. _

_- No, Shun, tú no entiendes… - Las perlas saladas danzan por su rostro ya. _

Te besé. Fui muy torpe, lo sé. Hasta hoy me sigo riendo de la impulsividad que no contuve en ese momento. Te abracé con todo el amor que podía brindarte y te prometí, que pasara lo que pasara yo volvería. Tuve que decir tantas cosas para convencerte de que te quedaras.

Al momento en que comprendí cual era mi papel en esa misión, me sentí tan mal por no poder cumplir mi promesa. Por qué creí que esa vez moriría a manos de una de las personas a quién más amo: Ikki. Y pensé en ti, erigiendo una tumba en mi nombre, una vez más, el mismo escenario donde tu estuvieses enterrando recuerdos que aquellos a quienes amas. Creí que me llevaría parte de ti otra vez. No quería verte llorar. Fue muy doloroso el contemplar las lágrimas en el rostro de mi hermano, en ese momento mi corazón se rompió como no tienes idea. Y el pensar en que no podría cumplir mí promesa fue algo que me quebró por completo.

Pero tuve esa fe. Pensé en ese deseo nuestro, producto de las esperanzas de dos niños inocentes ¡Seguí creyendo en eso! Y entonces, aun cuando todo parecía apuntar que no volveríamos a encontrarnos: Regresé a tus brazos.

La sombra de Hades dejó grandes grietas en mi interior. Grietas que con tu amor y el de mis hermanos, pudieron curarse una a una, excluyendo una sola: Aquella que dejaba Seiya.

En su corazón estaba enterrada la espada de Hades. El poder que nunca le abandonaría; esta lo mataría por atreverse a desafiar a los dioses. Ese dolor que nos consumía no solo a nosotros, sino a nuestra diosa.

Comprendiste que tenía que volver donde Saori y pelear por nuestro amigo: Después de todo, Seiya siempre te agradó.

Jugar con el pasado y el futuro no es tan simple, y nunca nos prevendríamos de las consecuencias que esto nos acarrearía, más a mí, quien había negado su propio destino: rechazar a los dioses es un pecado que ellos nunca perdonarían a la ligera. Aun cuando solo se tratará de Hades, algunos lo tomaron como una indignación. Y gracias a ello me castigaron.

Nunca fue mi intención el que las cosas terminaran así. El tiempo corre sin que podamos detenerlo, el querer cambiar el pasado es algo con mayor seriedad de lo que pudiéramos creer.

Cronos decidió castigarme a mí. Por mi pecado, por mi necedad.

Cuando nuestra misión en el pasado hubiese terminado, todos cayeron a través de un túnel que conectaba esos tiempos con los nuestros. Pero yo caí por uno diferente: Lo que pareció para mí ser un instante, para ti fueron demasiados inviernos. Quiero pedirte perdón por eso. Nunca podré decirte que siento tu dolor, porque mis ojos no han contemplado lo que los tuyos.

_- Entonces…– Pregunta el joven de mirada esmeralda. – Es porqué ya no me quieres ¿verdad? Después de todo ¿Cómo amar a alguien que no cumple sus promesas? _

_- Shun… - June levantó la mirada. – No es cierto. A pesar de todos estos años, has vuelto. – Y por primera vez, a pesar de que las lágrimas opacaban sus ojos, ella sonrió. – Pero ahora, yo ya soy una anciana ante tus ojos… ya no soy la June que tú conociste… _

_El joven bajó la mirada._

_- June, yo tampoco soy aquel a quien conocías… - Su voz estaba por quebrarse. – Porque ahora, después de todo este tiempo, tengo la certeza de que te amo más de lo que hubiera imaginado… yo… - Y levanto la vista nublada hacía ella. – En verdad creo que eres hermosa así… - Y besó sus cabellos encanecidos. _

_Ella sonrió, las lágrimas todavía fluían. _

_- Pero ahora yo ya no puedo amarte… eso no sería justo ni para ti ni para mí… además ¿Cuánto tiempo más podríamos estar juntos? ¿Uno o dos años?_

_El joven sintió que esas palabras herían su corazón de una manera profunda. Pero asimiló su realidad. _

_- Sé lo que piensas. – Le sonrió. – Pero mi castigo no concluye en volver algunos años más tarde, porque también aceleró el reloj de mi corazón. Aunque por fuera aparente ser algunos años menor, la verdad es que a mí no me queda el tiempo suficiente. Por eso quiero estar aquí, junto a ti y vivir esto lo que sea que dure. _

_- Shun… _

_- Tú, Ikki, Hyoga y Eris, Shiryu y Shunrei, Seiya y Saori… siempre serán para mí las personas más amadas en este planeta, no importa su aspecto ni su edad… siempre serán mi familia… ahora estoy dispuesto a quedarme contigo no importa el tiempo que dure… pero solo sí tú lo aceptas. _

_Ella rompió a llorar mientras asentía con el rostro. Shun la abrazo con delicadeza pero a su vez sin ganas de dejarla nunca más. Besó su frente con mucha ternura y pasión, mientras dejaba escurrir sus propias lágrimas. _

_**- Mira June, una estrella fugaz… - Dijo Shun abrazando a la pequeña, ambos, temblando de frío bajo ese manto nocturno. **_

_**- ¡Pidamos un deseo! – Se apresuró a decir June.**_

_**- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué clase de deseo? – Preguntó el pequeño, temblando.**_

_**- Umm – Ella se quedó pensativa. - ¡ya sé! Deseo que a pesar de las circunstancias, del tiempo y la adversidad, siempre podamos volver a nuestro hogar. – Sonrió por debajo de la máscara. **_

_**- ¿Nuestro hogar? ¿Etiopía y Japón? – Preguntó el pequeño de ojos verdes con inocencia.**_

_**- ¡No tonto! – Le reprendió ella. – Un hogar no es solo un país o una casa…**_

_**- ¿Entonces? **_

_**- Un hogar puede estar en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando en él estén las personas a quienes amamos. **_

_**- ¡Ah! – El pequeño se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensativo. **_

_**Ambos niños se levantaron de las enormes rocas donde estaban sentados para ir a sus respectivas cabañas. En el camino, June notó la seriedad del pequeño Shun y decidió preguntar:**_

_**- Shun ¿Sucede algo? Estás muy serio desde que pedimos nuestro deseo.**_

_**- Bueno… es qué yo creo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Que aparte de ser un deseo, debería ser una promesa. Así como la que hice con mi hermano de volver a vernos. **_

_**La pequeña sonrió tras su máscara de metal.**_

_**- Estoy de acuerdo.**_

Sin importar el tiempo, nunca es tarde para volver a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Bueno amiga, aquí esta, como lo prometí, sé que no dejé de ser dramática xD pero por lo menos lo intenté, con el tiempo trataré de mejorar. Espero que te haya gustado, y espero pronto actualizar más fics: La escuela, las clases que yo tengo que repartir, las tareas y quehaceres no me han dejado el tiempo suficiente así que espero pronto darme un poco de tiempo :P

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
